Caída pelo apaixonante, ótimo
by Steph S.R
Summary: Rachel não queria atenção, realmente, ela nem tentava olhar, mas aquele maldito sorriso... UA - Rae x Rob


**N/A: **AU, colegial, e meio apressada, mas, espero que aproveitem.

_A música Enamorada (correndo o risco de ser deletada, mas éh bien) não é minha nem mesmo Jovens Titans._

* * *

Era o momento de eu ser realista comigo mesmo

Era o momento de eu ser realista comigo mesmo. Não era bem que eu não fosse uma pessoa que observasse tanto que não tinha notado isso o que acontece, comigo pior.

Eu olho para frente denovo e vejo ele dando um sorriso para mim, abaixei minha cabeça. Maldito, bendito, amaldiçoado sorriso que me faz tremer!

E ele...Ele deveria sorrir para ruiva que estava do lado dele, a que era a feliz da sala e a popular do colégio inteiro, não para mim, a calada e quase inexististe da sala!

E eu estou exclamando demais para meu própio bem.

Mas explico como tudo começou.

--

- Senhorita Roth, pode vir à frente, por favor. Senhora Rouge disse com seu acentuado francês, e eu me levantei calmamente até ela. - Senhor Grayson, você também. Ela disse com um ligeiro no rosto, ela gostava de empertigar certos alunos. –Vocês dois vão fazer um trabalho juntos sobre o livro Senhora. As pessoas da nossa sala começaram a rir, e Rouge só mandou um olhar feroz a eles. Todos se calaram. – Quero que sintam o personagem, sendo você Aurélia. Ela apontou para mim. – E você Fernando. Ele apontou para o Grayson. – Se divirtam! Ela terminou e nos entregou o livro, no qual ele pegou.

Ao voltar para meu lugar ouvi vários murmúrios como 'Pobre Rich' e 'Ela vai trucidá-lo', ah, eles nem sabe mesmo que eu vou trucidar se continuarem com esse papo. Mandei um olhar a eles e eles se calaram.

Ao me sentar e olhar para frente 'Rich' estava me dando um pequeno sorriso, arquei a sobrancelha, o que há com esse garoto, se embebedou com um dos Channel's da Rouge?

O ignorei e voltei a ler meu livro de poesias, sabia que a professora ia continuar com o ritual de entrega de livros e ia ser entediante.

Enquanto lia um poema, o sorriso do garoto da frente, 'Rich', veio até minha mente pisquei os olhos rapidamente, o que há com esse sorriso, e comigo?

-

Quando ia sair da sala de aula uma mão me segurou, olhei firmemente para a direção, e encontrei olhos azuis, que eu certamente deveria evitar, porém me esqueci no calor do momento.

- Acho que vamos indo Dick. Disse um garoto de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, que, por acaso, _me enchia o saco mesmo_ ao lado dele. Havia uma loira de olhos azuis, uma ruiva de olhos verdes, um ruiv**o** de olhos verdes, um ruivo de olhos azuis, um (não, não tem mais ruivo) moreno careca (viu, eu disse que não era ruivo) de olhos chocolate, um moreno (com cabelo!) com olhos jabuticabas, uma morena de olhos castanhos e uma _rosa_ de olhos _rosa_.

Um grupinho bem animadinho. E bem estranho.

Em ordem seriam Garfield, Tara, Kory, Roy, Wally, Victor, Garth, Karen e Jennifer.

E não perguntem o porquê de eu saber os nomes deles, puro tédio o fez. E também porque eram os populares, não dá pra esquecer dos populares _né_? (Urg, passando muito tempo com Estrela Negra e suas piadinhas muito _sem graça_, e sim, ela detesta o nome dela).

Todos andaram calmamente para fora, ficando apenas eu e o garoto _pop_.

Posso estrangulá-lo agora não? Por ter um nome com a mesma inicial que eu temos que fazer um trabalho juntos, e a culpa não é só minha nisso. E também, porque ele é um dos favoritos da Rouge? E ela me odeia furiosamente? Não há lógica aqui!

- Roth? Ele chamou calmamente e eu o olhei.

- Que? Eu perguntei num tom irritado e ele não se infligiu nem um pouco.

- Podemos almoçar juntos para falar sobre o trabalho? Ele perguntou calmamente e eu quis esmagar aquela calma. Não deveria ser oh tão horrível trabalhar comigo?

- Certo. Eu murmurei um pouco zangada e sai às pressas da sala, e ele ao meu lado.

O olhei e ele estava sorrindo, denovo. Ai meu Deus, vou engasgar a comida toda hoje.

-

- E ai Rarrazinha, como foi o almoço com o garoto bonito? Perguntou num tom divertido Estrela Negra enquanto balançava seu cabelo negro enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.

- Foi uma droga Koma. Eu disse num suspiro e ela soltou uma risada alegre.

- Já te disse de não me chamar desse nome querida, me lembra a minha amada irmã. Ela disse enquanto enrolava fios de cabelo no dedo.

Estrela Negra era uma garota bonita, uma perfeita modelo até, mas ela preferia o termo 'vou pegar todos os bonitos que quiser, fato', ela dizia que a modelo da família era Kori (sim, a ruiva do grupinho do 'Dick'), e quem herdou a beleza da família. Ela era muito rancorosa com eles e soltava isso com seu jeito sarcástico.

Como somos amigas? Ela pediu um dos meus livros emprestados e não devolveu, eu fui buscar e ela me puxou para uma festa. _Mágico_.

- Mas o garoto da minha irmã tem a coleira muito apertada ou não? Ela perguntou se sentando em um dos bancos na frente do colégio, fiz o mesmo.

- Eu não sei mesmo, eu só sei que ele não parava de soltar aquele bendito sorriso. Eu franzi a testa e Estrela Negra me encarou e começou a soltar um sorriso melindroso.

- É um que parece que vai cegar os seus olhos de tão belo por acaso? Ela perguntou enquanto dava pequenas cutucadas em meu ombro, eu acenei. – Querida, deveria saber que ele sempre faz isso. Ela afirmou balançando a cabeça. – Quando te vê, lógico. Ela terminou se levantando, eu surpresa me levantei também.

- Como assim? Eu perguntei enquanto Estrela Negra assobiava uma música. – Estrela Negra! Eu exclamei e ela se virou.

- O que querida? Ela perguntou imitando sua irmã no tom de voz eu rolei os olhos, ela riu.

- Como assim ele sorri quando **me vê**? Eu perguntei franzindo mais a testa que podia e ela sacudiu as mãos despreocupada.

- Mistérios da vida, é o que eu digo. Ela gritou em minha direção e saiu correndo ao ver uma moto negra e vermelha. Ela montou na moto, deu um beijo no garoto (seu novo brinquedinho, para ambos) e foi em alta velocidade para longe, eu suspirei. Koma, Koma, Koma, sua mentirosa linguaruda! Eu não deveria acreditar na meta—

- Ei Roth, quer carona? Perguntou-me calmamente 'Dick' (eu ainda não sabia como chama-lo) e eu me controlei para não olhar para os lados.

Ele sorriu e o que Estrela Negra descreveu foi pouco o que eu senti.

_Ótimo_.

--

E desde aquele dia eu não consigo dormir direito (ele vem até meus sonhos), não fecho os olhos por mais de 3 segundos (ele aparece lá) ou olho para frente (ele está olhando oras!) e eu sei que há algo de muito errado aqui. Muito mesmo.

Algo em mim mudou extremamente nesses últimos dias e eu sabia o porquê muito bem (de tanto a Koma gritar).

Ah, eu só queria bater a cabeça na parede, isso não podia ser possível!

Olhei lentamente para frente e ai que vem a surpresa.

E ele sorria, ainda sorria!

Vou desmaiar e já volto.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ao momento de realista

Nunca me considerei uma especialista

E sem impedimento algo em mim mudou

Sei exatamente como aconteceu

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

- Rachel. A voz suave e forte que eu estava me acostumando me chamou, eu olhei e ele estava sorrindo.

Estou começando a não querer matá-lo a cada sorriso, agora outra sensação vinha até mim. Meus batimentos aumentavam mais rápido do que a velocidade dos atletas do colégio.

No começo pensei que até fosse pelo total estresse (você começa a querer destruir coisas mais e mais), mas pelo contrário! Era por uma certa pessoa, um certo homen na realidade.

E isso acontecia quando ele, Richard (já chegamos a termos de nomes) vinha até mim. E sinceramente não era uma das coisas favoritas a acontecer, porque diabos, eu ficava pior que um tímido na frente da multidão!

Graças a Deus minha mãe sempre me instruiu a meditação e controle, se não já tinha desmaiado nos braços dele, e depois dessa cena me jogaria de uma ponte, porque se não fizesse isso Estrela Negra riria até os pulmões dela secarem.

- Rachel --

- Eu ouvi da primeira vez. Eu murmurei num tom baixo, e ele deu um pequeno sorriso me passando um papel.

Ao abrir o olhei confusa, mas li de qualquer jeito.

'_Rachel, que tal nos encontrarmos no parque na saída do colégio? Preciso conversar com você._

_Richard.'_

Já indo escrever um grande não no papel, pensei denovo no que ele queria conversar, e não nego que isso me deu **muita curiosidade**, nós falávamos sobre o livro na maior parte do tempo, na outra só almoçávamos em silêncio (sim, ele ainda almoça comigo) e trocávamos olhares discretos (pelo menos da minha parte), então o que teria nessa conversa? A finalização do trabalho por acaso? Na duvida coloquei um sim no papel e o entreguei.

Uma conversa não poderia ser tão importante assim não?

Pelo sorriso dele algo me dizia que sim.

-

- E então, o que quer? Eu perguntei cruzando os braços ao chegar numa parte florida do parque. Ele tinha indicado o lugar depois.

Não parecendo nada aborrecido com minha resposta ele se sentou no banco. Fiz o mesmo. Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos, ele estava com a cabeça um pouco baixa e parecia estar pensando em algo (que espero não ser relacionado a mim), minha paciência já estava nula esse dia (o bendito Gar me empurrou para dentro da piscina do colégio enquanto eu dava voltas por ordem do professor, ele tem sorte de estar vivo), o encarei e ele me olhou.

- Rachel, eu queria dizer algo a você faz um tempo. Ele disse soltando um suspiro. – Sabe porque eu sempre estou a te olhar? Ele perguntou calmamente e eu franzi a testa, aonde tava indo parar essa conversa?

- Mínima idéia. Eu murmurei enquanto cruzava os braços, e notei que nossa distância do banco estava diminuindo e seus olhos azuis pareciam mais vivos ao me olhar.

Preciso de uns óculos, urgente.

- É que desde que eu vi você pela primeira vez, meu coração ficou descompassado, como se algo de errado tivesse acontecido e eu não soubesse o porquê. Mas agora eu comecei, a saber, o que é de verdade. Ele se aproximou do meu rosto e meu coração parecia que ia sair andando dali. – Eu gosto de você Rachel, mais do que já gostei de alguém, e não sei se posso mais esconder isso e te deixa partir. Ele passou sua mão sobre meu rosto e acho que meus olhos estavam _bem_ abertos.

- Como eu sei se isso não é só um blefe seu para me usar? Eu perguntei firme, mas com a voz falhado, ele pegou minha mão e a colocou sobre seu peito.

- Talvez minha boca minta, mas meu coração não. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e eu senti os 'tum, tum' do seu coração na mesma velocidade do meu.

- Mas você é popular! Deve ficar com uma das suas! Eu exclamei tirando a mão de seu peito e me afastando dele.

- O coração não decide assim Rachel. Ele disse num tom seguro e se aproximou mais.

- Mas isso só pode ser uma coisa passageira! Eu me afastei mais e comecei a notar que minhas desculpas ficavam piores e mais piores a cada segundo.

Ele abriu um sorriso. – Se fosse então porque eu gosto de você há tanto tempo assim? Ele perguntou num tom sereno e chegou mais perto de mim, eu tentei me afastar mais vi que o banco acabava ali, **droga**.

- Rachel... Ele murmurou e fechou os olhos, instintivamente fechei os meus também. Senti depois de alguns segundos os lábios de Richard em cima dos meus, ele me beijava suavemente como se não quisesse me machucar, eu retribui lentamente e ficamos naquele pequeno beijo por alguns segundos

Ele se afastou um pouco e abriu os olhos. – Rachel, acho que te amo. Ele disse simplesmente segurando meu queixo e voltando a me beijar, dessa vez me pegando pela cintura. Fiquei paralisada, mas rendi a mim mesma e o segurei pelo pescoço.

Ele se soltou de mim (depois de _longos_ minutos) e se levantou. – Nós vemos amanhã, meu tio Bruce ainda precisa falar comigo. Ele deu um sorriso e acenou e saiu correndo dali.

Eu fiquei imóvel olhando para aonde ele estava sentado, e confirmei uma coisa na minha cabeça.

Isso parecia **muito** errado. Muito, muito, muito!

Sabe, muito!

Urgh, coisas que acontecem na minha vida.

-

- O que!? Vocês se beijaram e você não me ligou, telefonou, me mandou um sedex? Perguntou exasperada Estrela Negra enquanto sentava na minha mesa.

- Você é muito exagerada Blackfire. Eu disse enquanto ajeitava meus livros. – E aqueles dois beijos não significaram nada, obvio. Eu terminei afirmando mais para mim mesma do que ela.

- Dois beijos!? Nossa, daqui a pouco você já fugiu para casar com ele e eu nem sei. Ela disse dramaticamente e eu dei uma pequena risada. – Mas ele beija bem? Ela perguntou se inclinando na minha direção, acho que quatro garotos caíram ao ver ela assim.

Eu fiquei vermelha e ela deu uma risada alta. – Ponto pra Rae, pegou o cara mais mais do colégio! Ela exclamou e bateu palmas bem alto, eu acenei para ela parar.

Ela parou de rir e me olhou. – Rachel, se acostume com isso, pelo jeito que você me disse você capturou mesmo o coração do cara! E ele é um popular mesmo, por isso comece a gostar disso. Ela disse calmamente enquanto pegava uma lixa e lixava suas unhas roxas calmamente. – E falando no bonitão... Ela murmurou feliz e eu olhei, lá estava ele, sorrindo, na minha direção. – Se controle. Ela terminou e sai da minha mesa e foi até a saída da sala, ela estudava em outra, mas não antes de arrancar olhares de todos.

Quando o professor entrou e mandou todos sentaram me veio à surpresa de Richard vir a minha direção e sentar-se ao meu lado. Eu o olhei, e como minha mão estava embaixo da mesa ele a pegou, fiquei vermelha e ele sorriu e me murmurou um 'você fica linda vermelha'. Eu dei um meio sorriso e meu coração continuava a pular no meu peito.

Aceitar? Talvez...

-

Estava deitada na minha cama e minha mãe estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, nós éramos sozinhas já que meu pai deu no pé quando soube da gravidez, homens, por isso eu não tenho muito confiança em Richard.

Mas no final das contas começava a me acostumar com meu coração acelerado e a vermelhidão nas minhas bochechas, até quando ele de vez em vez vinha e me beijava a testa não parecia tão absurdo agora.

Meu telefone tocou e eu atendi de uma vez. – Sim? Eu perguntei e ouvi uma melódica risada do outro lado.

- Sabia que você atendia ao telefone de outra forma. Respondeu-me a voz de Richard. Os tum tum voltaram, ótimo, e ele nem estava perto de mim.

- E porque isso? Eu perguntei ligeiramente curiosa.

- Você não é muito convencional em conversas. Ele respondeu e eu me lembrei de como nossas conversas não eram nada convencionais. – Mas, só queria saber se está bem. Ele terminou e parecia um pouco preocupado.

- O tombo na aula de ginástica não foi nada, eu já disse. Eu disse rapidamente e me lembrando como ele me carregou para enfermaria com o rosto serio e preocupado. Não sabia se morria de vergonha ou de embaraço por estar nos braços dele, decidi fechar os olhos, era melhor.

- Eu sei... Mas com você até um arranhão no joelho não me faz dormir bem. Ele murmurou parecendo sorrir e eu também sorri um pouco.

- Obrigada pela preocupação Richard. Eu disse calmamente e olhei para estrelas lá fora.

- Meu nome fica até mais bonito na sua voz Rachel. Ele murmurou e eu fiquei um pouco vermelha.

- O meu na sua voz também. Respondi embaraçadamente e ouvi alguma voz chamando Richard.

- Preciso ir jantar, cuide-se okay? Te amo. Ele disse suavemente e eu controlei meu coração e a mim mesmo para não gritar, de surpresa e felicidade.

- Sim, bye. Eu respondi e ele soltou uma risada e desligou.

Agora eu estava me acostumando com o coração, o suor (uma coisa boa _daquelas_), o nervosismo, e até começava a gostar desses sentimentos.

Sorri ao lembrar a voz de Richard e pensei que aquilo não era tão ruim afinal.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meu coração batia

Cada vez que um homem se aproximava de mim

E com o tempo começo a gostar

Devo dizer que não me foi tão mal

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Comecei a ver como tudo estava mudando pouco a pouco, como cada vez mais eu gostava de Richard e ele parecia gostar de mim (mesmo ainda parecendo loucura), como as pessoas começavam a aceitar isso e pareciam verdadeiramente felizes.

Claro, uns mais que outros.

Estrela Negra continuava a mesma, mas foi quem mais me incentivou nesse relacionamento, acho que ela ficava feliz de eu ser feliz, na realidade. Até parecia mais animada e sarcástica e de bom humor com a irmã.

Em pensar que isso aconteceu só por causa do trabalho da professora Rouge, ah, ninguém acreditaria.

Eu mesmo estava mudando um pouco, me soltava mais, sorria mais, acho que estou muito melhor do que antes, e tudo só por causa de Richard. E acho que na verdade sempre gostei dele, só que escondia isso e transformava em indiferença.

É, talvez, talvez.

Acho que passar por todas essas desventuras na vida foi bom afinal, porque no final das contas eu ganhei o melhor prêmio.

O amor de quem eu amava e me ama.

-

- Você está sorrindo mais, gosto disso. Disse-me Richard enquanto me empurrava no balanço. Ele me convenceu que uma tarde no parque era muito bom, mesmo que fosse o parque das crianças. Só Richard mesmo para ter uma idéia dessas.

- E porque? Eu perguntei me segurando no balanço.

- Você fica linda assim. Ele disse calmamente e eu não pude conter o rubor, acho que nunca poderia.

- Eu acho que mudei Richard. Eu disse depois de um tempo e ele segurou o balanço.

- Porque? Ele perguntou curioso. – Não era minha intenção mudar você, eu te amo do jeito que você é. Ele disse afagando meu cabelo e eu dei um sorriso.

- Digo para melhor, ainda sou a mesma Rachel ranzinza como vê. Eu disse monotamente e ele riu.

- A que eu amo muito por acaso. Ele sorriu e deu um pequeno beijo em meus lábios. – Tenho sorte de ter te encontrado. Ele terminou e voltou atrás do balanço para me empurrar.

- Eu tenho mais. Eu disse me virando e dando um pequeno beijo nele, ele ficou um pouco vermelho. – Que foi?Eu perguntei e ele olhou para o lado embaraçado.

- Você nunca me beija, sempre sou eu, achei... Diferente. Ele se virou e eu soltei uma risada.

- O garoto popular com vergonha da solitária? É uma coisa que não se vê. Disse me apoiando no balanço e me abraçando nele, fiquei vermelha pelo contato, mas ignorei.

- Tolice, como vê. Ele respondeu divertido e eu me senti desequilibrar e cai em cima dele, ele me segurou fortemente em seus braços, eu fiquei mais vermelha do que todos os ruivos amigos dele.

Nos encaramos um pouco e ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz, eu arquei a sobrancelha e ele só riu.

- Você é adorável da cabeça aos pés, se não sabe. Ele disse apoiando o queixo em cima da cabeça.

- Adorável não era uma coisa que eu goste de ser chamada, mas passa. Eu disse secamente e ele deu um beijo na minha cabeça.

Tudo parecia certo não? Eu quero ficar assim para sempre.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Como de repente tudo é organizado

Desde que você chegou minha vida mudou

Eu não sou a mesma que você conheceu

Então agora estou muito melhor

Porque eu dei conta que tinha sentido

Viver o que eu vivi

E ao final de contas, era minha recompensa.

Que sorte que eu nunca fui

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

- Acho que eu nunca tive boa sorte Koma. Eu murmurei enquanto Estrela Negra fazia minhas unhas.

- Veja como a vida é, agora você tem sorte! Mas sinceramente seus antigos namorados eram horríveis. Ela deu um suspiro de raiva e eu dei um meio sorriso.

- Odiava eles todos né? Eu perguntei calmamente e ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não assim, ódio, ódio, eu só achava que eles eram horríveis. Por exemplo, Malchior, aquele cabelo estilo surfista _branco_ dele era um oh. Ela disse tranqüilamente enquanto passava lixa nas minhas unhas. – E além que ele era um sem caráter total. Ela fez uma cara de nojo e suspirou.

- Malchior não foi uma das minhas mais brilhantes escolhas mesmo. Eu disse secamente enquanto me lembrava do fiasco do nosso relacionamento.

- Além do que ele te fazia chorar mais que minha irmã em filme meloso. Ela soltou um arrepio e eu sacudi a cabeça com um sorriso.

- Ele me fez chorar mesmo, muito... Eu lembrei calmamente dos momentos do meu relacionamento passado.

Eu pensei que era feliz naquele relacionamento, ele gostava de como eu era, mas fui cega ao não notar que ele só queria me usar como uma boneca. Ele até disse que era muito fácil me manipular quando acabou nosso relacionamento, eu chorei tanto que Koma quis dar uma surra nele.

Sim, ela é muito equilibrada como vê.

Eu não há vi em semanas, pois tinha que viajar com a irmã (imagine o ódio dela) e eu fiquei só, sem ninguém para consolar, acho que eu só precisava disso e não tive, fiquei trancado no meu quarto até passar, e passou.

Quando voltei ao colégio todos me encaravam e eu sabia que eles sabiam do que houve, eles murmuravam e riam de mim descontroladamente, sem Koma para me ajudar eu não sabia o que fazer e me trancava em mim mesma.

Dias depois enquanto almoçava sozinha no pátio Malchior veio até mim e eu notei os dois grandes olhos roxos em cada olho dele. Ele me pediu desculpas por tudo e eu perguntei o porquê, mesmo não querendo eu tinha esperanças de aquilo não fosse verdade, as mentiras e ele ter me usado. Ele só disse que alguém o mandar pedir e pronto. Depois daquele dia eu quase não o vi mais.

As risadas cessaram e os murmúrios também, o que me deixou curiosa por um tempo, mais tranqüila.

- Sabe que aconteceu algo estranho? Quando terminamos Malchior não queria nada comigo e depois veio me pedir desculpas e as pessoas que falavam mal de mim pararam de o fazer. Eu comentei com Estrela Negra que agora estava passando um esmalte lilás nas minhas unhas.

Ela me olhou perplexa e começou a soltar um sorriso malicioso. – Que estranho né? Ela perguntou fingindo um tom indiferente e eu a encarei.

- O que sabe Estrela Negra? Eu perguntei seriamente e ela soltou uma risada.

- Quando eu cheguei da viagem, minha irmãzinha não parava de tagarelar de uma coisa. Richard John Grayson tinha surrado o Denoll por causa de uma menina. Ela disse lentamente e eu abri minha boca surpresa. – E o melhor, ele mandou todos pararem de falar dela, e como boas ovelhas seguidoras dos populares eles o fizeram. Ela terminou com um belo sorriso e voltou às unhas.

- Está falando sério Koma? Eu perguntei boquiaberta e ela acenou.

- Pergunte ao seu príncipe então. Ela deu uma piscadela e voltou às unhas.

Ah, eu faria isso, faria mesmo.

-

- Richard você fez isso? Perguntei seriamente quando Richard estava na porta da minha casa depois de me levar até lá. Estava agarrada a minha porta depois de explicar o que Koma tinha me contado.

- Como soube? Ele perguntou num tom sem emoção e eu olhei para o lado.

- Blackfire me contou. Eu disse simplesmente ao me virar para sua direção.

- Há algo de errado no que eu fiz? Ele perguntou calmamente e eu suspirei.

- Não, é só que eu nunca soube que foi você que fez isso. Eu passei a mão pelo meu rosto, o ouvi se aproximar.

- Preferi assim, você não precisava saber, mas eu não agüentaria ver você sofrer daquele jeito. Ele passou as mãos pelos meus cabelos e eu o olhei.

- Gostava de mim desde aquela época? Eu perguntei com uma ponta de curiosidade e foi sua vez de baixar o olhar.

- Naquela época eu estava confuso sobre meus sentimentos, não sabia o que eu sentia, mas quando vi o jeito que ele te tratava meu sangue esquentava e eu só queria esmurrá-lo. Ele falou me olhando esguio.

-E fez um bom trabalho. Eu disse secamente e ele soltou um sorriso.

-Obrigada. Eu murmurei silenciosamente e ele me abraçou.

- Eu tinha que fazer, não agradeça do que eu fiz de coração. Ele falou sereno e eu o abracei fortemente.

Ter alguém que lhe defenda é...

Não é tão mal.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Eu nunca fui muito sortuda

Meus antigos namorados não cuidava de mim

Me maltratavam e me fazia chorar

E ninguém vinha me consolar

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Colocava o travesseiro em cima da minha cabeça. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Parecia, de verdade que quando eu beijava Richard eu ia comer sua boca com a intensidade do beijo. O que é muito estranho. Eu nunca fui de beijar assim!

Ai está falando a mestra nos beijos.

Mas quando eu beijava Richard eu sentia que ia me consumir no beijo e ficaria ali até alguém me arrancar de lá, a força, mas parecia que se fosse contra nossa vontade isso não ia acontecer.

Fechei meus olhos e me lembrei do dia todo e de alguns minutos atrás.

--

- Rae, oi. Ele me disse tranqüilamente enquanto chegava na sala, eu dei um pequeno sorriso e ele me beijou.

Ficamos ali alguns minutos e parecia que ia doer se nos soltássemos, ouvimos uma tossida e nos soltamos.

- Eu sei que o beijo estilo francês é _magnifique _no começo de um dia alegre como hoje, mas meninos não dentro da sala, oui? Professora Rouge falou calmamente e nós ficamos vermelhos como tomates (ou como o cabelo do Roy).

- Sim senhora. Dissemos juntos e nos sentamos. Tentei prestar atenção na aula, mas Richard segurou minha mão e eu a apertei.

-

- Então meninotes se beijem como o personagem da cena! Professor Mambo disse felizmente a todos que estavam com um par, e por _pura_ coincidência eu estava com Richard.

Os pares começaram a se beijar, muitos temerosos e tímidos, mas o fizeram, Richard pegou minha cabeça delicadamente e me beijou, eu circulei meus braços em volta dele.

Ficamos naquele beijo até ficarmos sem ar, suspiramos pesadamente e nos entre olhando como se só nós estivéssemos ali.

- Bravo alunos! Vejam a paixão de Roth e Grayson! Isso sim que é teatro! Ele gritou feliz e todos ficaram nos encarando enquanto eu fiquei de cabeça baixa.

Oh vergonha, me mate já.

-

- Já! Professor Mod gritou e nós corremos lado a lado dos nossos parceiros.

Sim, eu e Richard, _**coincidência**_.

De repente alguém nos empurra e eu caio em cima de Richard e ele cai no chão, ficamos nos entre olhando enquanto os nossos lábios se colaram, me levantei apressada e ele também.

- Vamos voltar a correr. Eu murmurei simplesmente e ele acenou.

Esquecer, isso mesmo.

-

- Richard—

- Rachel--

Nos entreolhamos e rirmos e ele acenou para eu falar. Estávamos na frente da minha casa, já era rotina ele me levar lá.

- É melhor pararmos de nos beijar tanto. Eu disse apressadamente e ele me olhou confuso. – Tchau! Eu disse já entrando e saindo correndo para meu quarto. Soltei um suspiro quando cheguei lá e me joguei na minha cama.

--

E aqui estamos, já se passaram três horas pelo meu relógio e ainda estou pensando nisso.

Olho para a janela e vejo uma chuva fina e penso no que Richard deve estar fazendo agora, talvez querendo acabar com o nosso relacionamento.

Isso mesmo, positiva Rachel.

Quando vou pegar um livro para ler ouço pedradas na minha janela e me levanto. Ao olhar lá fora vejo Richard acenando na chuva e todo encharcado. Surpresa saio correndo lá para fora.

Abro a porta e o encaro. – Há quanto tempo está aqui? Eu perguntei vendo que ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa do colégio.

- Cheguei agora. Ele soltou uma risada e uma das suas mãos que estava de costa se revelou e lá estava um buquê de tulipas lilás. – Fui comprar isso apara você e encontrei a chuva no caminho. Ele apontou em volta e eu dei um pequeno sorriso.

Ao pegar as tulipas de sua mão, ele segurou as minhas mãos, o olhei. – Não é necessário esconder que nos amamos Rachel. Ele disse sorrindo e me beijou, eu retribui o beijo.

Ao me soltar do beijo eu soltei um sorriso. – Seu gel todo foi pro brejo. Disse passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo e ele soltou uma risada. – Fica bem assim. Eu disse o abraçando denovo.

E ficava.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Agora estou como louca pensando

Que vou engolir sua boca

Que te beijar ate doer

E submetê-lo ao nosso amor

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Já se passaram meses e tudo mudou, toda minha vida parece ter entrado nos eixos, até os pequenos detalhes.

E só foi ele chegar, eu sorrio por causa das memórias que nós tínhamos agora. Elas eram únicas.

E eu não era mais a garota sombria, não que eu tenha virado uma popular, mais agora consigo ser eu mesma, de verdade e por causa dele.

Dou outro sorriso ao ver minha mesa no meu quarto cheio de fotografias, nossas, eu mudei de verdade, comecei a amar e acreditar.

Valeu a pena pelas feridas e tudo afinal.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Como de repente tudo é organizado

Desde que você chegou minha vida mudou

Eu não sou a mesma que você conheceu

Então agora estou muito melhor

Porque eu dei conta que tinha sentido

Viver o que eu vivi

E ao final de contas, era minha recompensa.

Que sorte que eu nunca fui

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Richard tem escondido algo, eu sei, no final das contas eu aprendi muito nesse relacionamento, ele até dizia que eu podia ler a mente e emoções dele, e estava achando que podia mesmo.

Era nosso último ano e tinha um baile, no qual íamos todos e ele até lá parecia deveras nervoso.

Estranho.

Ele falou que eu estava linda, e eu ainda, fiquei vermelha. Acho que ia sempre ficar.

Ele me chamou para irmos lá fora, no jardim e andamos lentamente até lá. Ele me olhou e soltou um suspiro.

- Rachel, faz um tempo que nós estamos saindo não? Ele perguntou e eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Vai fazer uns dois anos, acho. Eu calculei e ele sorriu.

- Faz dois anos hoje. Ele disse e eu fiquei surpresa ao ver que ele estava se ajoelhando. – E eu amo você demais para ficar só mais um segundo separado de você. Ele se ajoelhou e eu comecei a tremer ao ver que ele estava tirando uma caixinha preta do bolso. – Rachel Roth, quer casar comigo? Ele perguntou ansioso e me mostrou o anel que parecia perfeito, mesmo sendo simples. Acho que ele sabia do que eu gostava.

- Sim Richard Grayson, eu aceito. Eu disse tremula e ele colou o anel em meu dedo e me abraçou.

- Não sabe como sou o homen mais feliz do mundo! Ele gritou me girando no ar e eu soltando uma risada.

- Eu te amo! Eu gritei bem alto e ele parou de me girar, seus olhos estavam brilhando, claro, era a primeira vez que eu disse que o amava. –Eu te amo Richard, com tudo que tenho. Eu dei um sorriso e ele me beijou apaixonadamente.

E o amava mesmo.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Como de repente tudo é organizado

Desde que você chegou minha vida mudou

Eu não sou a mesma que você conheceu

Então agora estou muito melhor

Porque eu dei conta que tinha sentido

Viver o que eu vivi

E ao final de contas, era minha recompensa.

Que sorte que eu nunca fui

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

- Então meninos me digam como foi o livro desses dois anos para vocês. Professora Rouge nos perguntou no dia final de aula. – Roth e Grayson? Ela perguntou felizmente enquanto balançava a aliança em seu dedo, se casara há pouco tempo com o diretor, Wilson Slade, e parecia estar sublime.

- Eu aprendi a mar mesmo com as dificuldades. Richard disse calmamente me olhando.

- E eu aprendi que podemos amar as mudanças, mesmo para o melhor e para o pior, porque amar e mudar também. Eu completei e sorri para ele.

- Ora, ora, aprenderam uma boa lição então! Em pensar que eu jurei que não aprenderiam. Ela balançou seu cabelo negro e sorriu.

E no final foi bom ter aprendido isso tudo, só pelo sorriso do meu amor.

E mesmo que eu não quisesse me apaixonei pelo cara popular, feliz, arrogante.

E isso era _ótimo_.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Que sorte que eu nunca fui

Que sorte que eu nunca fui

Que sorte que eu nunca fui

Que sorte que eu nunca fui

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

_fin_

_-_

**N/A:** Bem, agradeço a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler até aqui, e que gostaram.

Agora sobre a história: Eu gosto mesmo da Estrela Negra, e vejo que seu jeito meio torto é bem interessante e ta-da! Ela se tornou amiga da Rae nessa história. Deveria ter mais histórias com ela não sendo uma vingativa e explorando outros lado de sua personalidade.

Obrigada mesmo!


End file.
